MAP04: Hell Mountain (No Rest for the Living)
MAP04: Hell Mountain is the fourth map of No Rest for the Living. It was designed by Russell Meakim and uses the music track "Shawn's Got The Shotgun". The par time is 1:45. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP04 Essentials All enemies below are based on U.V difficulty Other points of interest Once you have entered the door to the castle a teleporter will appear in the start room. (The door to the castle is the one with that reveals a Baron of Hell when you approach it and once he's defeated, you'll be able to see the Yellow Skull Key on the top of some rocks) This teleporter makes for a 2nd way in to the castle,although I'm not sure why because you'll end up in exactly the same location...the baron mentioned above that will open the door of the castle and thereby reveal the Yellow key will also reveal a door which is the very same door you end up on the other side of if you take the long way back to the teleporter so all I can think is that if you wanna use the invisibility further on then the teleporter might help you get there fast enough to actually use it... Exit to The Secret Level: MAP09: March of the Demons. Once you go through the Yellow Door, you'll see a small mound straight ahead with 2 medkits around it, if you look close you might even be able to see the skull switch on top of it. Any way on the East side of the mound there's a wooden side, which is a lift. Press it and ride the lift up to the skull switch,press this and a door will open up ahead,letting a Cacodemon out. Once it have been defeated, enter where it came from and go to the end of the corridor and turn right,and press the wall with the 3 candles,revealing an Imp and a switch,flick it to open the end wall in the corridor but be prepared for the 2 Demons that comes out. Flick another switch to open the wall beside the Imp switch. Go through and hit the last switch,then go back towards the second switch but turn left,where the bars now have been lowered so you can get up the up the stairs. Somewhere on these stairs you'll pass the sensor that lowers the wall to the exit so if you fail return to here. So up the stairs,lower the lift and sprint across to the secret exit on the opposite side, before the wall shuts. Secrets # From the map start follow the hallway to the east. At the bend, instead of entering the open area to the north, push the wall to the south to open a secret place (sector 550), containing two medikits and an invisibility sphere. # After entering the castle through the door right north of the yellow skull key and standing in front of the yellow door, walking westwards opens an alcove in the northern wall west of the yellow door, releasing an ambush (an imp on easy, a demon on medium, a cacodemon on hard skill levels). Open the northern wall of this alcove to find a hidden place (sector 423) with eight health bonuses, two medikits and a switch (for later use; see secret #6). Through the window in the western wall you can easily kill the imp(s) behind it. # Return to the hallway south of secret #2 and follow it to the western end, then to the south. Open the door to find a room with some monsters and a green armor in front of a grating on the east. Push the western wall between the two red torches to release a demon, guarding a computer map, a stimpack and two sets of shotgun shells (sector 811). # Leave secret #3, enter the door to the south, ascend the stairs, walk through another door to enter the courtyard. Look towards the southernmost point, you can walk behind the bloodfall. Press against the back wall to find a teleporter which leads to the red skull key (sector 776). # Down the bottom of the quad - at its northernmost point - is a wall in the center that can be opened. Hit the switch in the room (sector 836) behind; a door at the top of the quad's steps opens and releases enemies. The door leads to the castle balcony where a plasma gun lies waiting. # Once you have lowered the pillar where the blue skull key is on, return to secret #2. Remember the switch at the rear? Hit it, and back out of the alcove. Turn west, and run past the blue key platform, taking the first available right-hand opening through where the bars were formerly blocking the entrance. In the far left corner, the wall will be open. Enter and walk up the stairs to find a soul sphere (sector 425). # Secret Exit: After entering the yellow door from the south, walk straight northwards through the hallway. Walk to the eastern side of the mound in front of you and ride up the wooden lift. Using the skull switch (you need the red skull key from secret #4) opens a wall in the north of the passage west of you, releasing a cacodemon. Enter the dark area in the new opening to register the secret (sector 533) and proceed to the northern end of the corridor. In front of the eastern wall are three candles, open it to kill an imp and to find a second skull switch. Using it opens the wall at the corridor's northern end. Kill both attacking demons and find a third skull switch in the north across the bars. Use it to open a passage next to the second skull switch. Pass it to find two imps, four armor bonuses and a fourth skull switch in the north of the platform. Push it to lower the bars across the third switch and walk up the stairs there to first cause a door in the far west to open and then the lift in front of you to lower. Ride it up, kill some imps and grab the blue armor. Return to the lift, descend the stairs to lower the lift again and then to open that door again. As you hear the door opening, quickly run up the stairs onto the still lowered lift, ride it up and run westwards to enter the door before it closes. (You can open it from inside.) The teleporter behind it is the exit to the secret level MAP09: March of the Demons (No Rest for the Living). # As mentioned in the Bugs section, this map is actually only supposed to have seven secrets, but a mapping overseight has caused a little square to be marked as a secret. So to get 100% secrets you'll have to walk across this. For the specific location see the secrets map or follow these instructions: :: After using the first skull switch in secret #7, enter the passage where the cacodemon came from. Hug the eastern wall and walk southwards, exiting the passage, following the bend. Keep hugging the wall to your left. Before you descend the step to the east, you will have registered the secret ('sector 868'). Bugs There are only 7 intended secrets in Hell Mountain; the 8th secret is a mapping oversight in which one normal ground sector was inadvertently marked and released as secret. See here and here. To collect this final "secret" simply walk over the sector like any other secret. When pointed out to the maps creator, Russell "Castle" Meakim, he replied: : "How in the world did that get by?? *scratches head* Can anyone confirm if that is also a problem on the 360 version?" ... : "Yeah its confirmed and noted now. Anyone find anything else like this PM me or Squib ok." -http://www.doomworld.com/vb/showthread.php?s=&postid=880449#post880449 Demo files Areas / screenshots File: | Speedrunning Routes and tricks Miscellaneous demos Deathmatch Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Category:Secret levels Category:Russell Meakim levels